My Story
by Sadisticloon
Summary: A girl in the Riders just trying to cope with being a teen, Simialr to current day cadets.
1. Chapter 1

My Story

Disclaimer: The Riders belong to the all-powerful Tammy, and so does the Realms Tortall and its neighbours, and any other thing that seems familiar.

Here I am standing on the main road of Corus I look at each individual face studied them and I realized that each face, each scar, has a story, each smile, each frown they all have a story, I'd like to listen to them, take some time out of my day to let them share their story with me, learn something for a change. My name is Maddie and this is my story.

You'd think that most Rider groups are the same, not true, some do heroic deeds, and others (case in point) don't really do anything. I belong to 18, The Lead, but the truth is, we don't do anything but follow. I'm not going to bore you with training because truth is its boring. Drill, the most fun part of my day especially when it's at day-break! (Oh sarcasm how I love thee, it's how I get through the day.) Well there is one part, that makes drill fun, Morgan, or should I say Sergeant Velour, quite good looking, but that's not why I like him, ok not the reason I started to like him. He is the funniest guy that I have ever met, sorry not true his best friend Sergeant Hazlet, Benjamin Hazlet, a lot like my brother, but he is the funniest guy, and if I were a Sergeant or above I would be hanging out with them (I'm certainly old enough its just that I joined late) but instead I'm stuck being a corporal, the highest of the low ranks.

You know what the people who say 'We don't hold ranks in the riders' are the people who are very high ranks who command the groups and above. I can take you through them if you like because it's kinda confusing if you don't get an explanation at first. It goes: Private, Corporal, Sergeant, Chief, and Warrant Officer (she/he leads the group). Private and Corporal are the junior ranks and are encouraged to hang out with other junior ranks, no matter the age. And senior ranks Sergeant and Chief are the senior ranks and hang out with them, and WO well is a rank unto her/his own.

Well, my best friends Roselyn, and Aislin are the exact opposite of me, blonde and bubbly, well some times I'm bubbly, and I am definitely not blonde, auburn-brown is my hair colour, and just trying to get this hair into the regulation bun is a far cry from easy. But they are true thru and thru. And the bad thing about joining not at the time most people do you're 'stuck' with people not your age you see if I had joined when I was just young enough I would have been a Sergeant by now, with people own age. Like Morgan and Ben, and their other best friend Steve Raquel (who I have the hugest crush along with Morgan also, Steve happens to be Rosie's brother.) and could be semi in-charge. Technically I should be calling them all by their last name i.e. Raquel when I want Rosie, or Sergeant Raquel when I want Steve, or Leroy when I wan Aislin you get to point, but I have a habit of calling everyone by their first name, except seniors when they are in my presence.

So every morning I either have Ben, Morgan or Steve taking me through our paces it makes us sound like horses but that's how hard they work us sometimes. I know I bad mouth it but its fun, and I feel good about my self after, especially since I've caught both Morgan and Steve looking at my chest while this is going on. But, we're all close in our group a small one, but we have fun and I enjoy it. If you think this is boring don't worry because this is getting you into the speed of things before go head long into thing.

A/N ok its just the first part it will get better I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

My story

Disclaimer: same thing as last chapter don't own the riders well that's about it for now on with the story!

His cloudy blue eyes are looking near my face again, just quite at it, just below it. _Wow, second time today and its not even second period _is what is going thru my mind. _His girlfriend must not be paying attention to him. _

His eyes break contact, "Ok, that's enough for now, go get something to eat" Morgan says.

"Maddie, he was doing it again," Rosie says as she slides up beside me and Aislin on the other.

"Yes we really need to ask him to actually talk to our Maddie don't we?" says Aislin slyly.

"Why what ever do you mean?" I put on my most clueless face and walk away.

He's there getting breakfast, _I should say something really. _

"Ok, hello," He looks at me strange, "Er sergeant, are you ok? Cause I've noticed that well you're a bit distracted, well more then normal," he's griming, "And I thought that you might just need an ear to talk to?"

I'm prepared for the most beautiful word in the world, and instead I get

"Come."

He's taking me to the woods, and even here I can smell the warm inviting ocean. We're a strange group we're permanently placed by the ocean one of the only groups not stationed at Corus. The lush green cuts out briefly to get a view of the Emerald Ocean the clouds are happily playing out there.

"Ok, what is this about?" I ask in the nicest of tones.

"Well you said if I ever needed to talk I could find you, now's not the only time you've said it either." I open my mouth to speak, "Just listen," He looks around, and I give him a look, he responds as if to my look. "It's just that Ben-ah Hazlet," Yet another look. "Ok anyway Ben comes out here to romp with the local girls and I don't want him to know just yet, he doesn't even know what I'm about to tell you." Now this look I give him is one I've been working on for a while. It's a cross between What the Hell are you talking about/ you have really blue eyes, except that his eyes are green, and I'm a sucker for green eyes.

"You see, I wanted to get a girls advice on things." He says with the most confidence, which for him is normal except lately.

"Did some thing happen with Ashley?" I mention his girlfriend, who I don't like, but only because she's his girlfriend.

"Yes, no," he pauses "Maddie? Wait can I call you Maddie when we're alone? Because it seems foolish for me to be sharing something like this- what something wrong? You're looking at me funny."

"Well, I'm trying to figure you out, because you're not telling me what it is."

"Oh"

"What ever it is, it's not yours."

"Yeah, crap you're good, Maddie, she's pregnant, but one thing's wrong I haven't slept with her ever. What am I going to do?"

"I can't give any advice, this kind of thing hasn't happened before. However, what ever you do it will cause turmoil that much I can tell. And, I am always here, if you ever need to talk just come find me." He was standing ready to leave. "Not so fast, I need to talk to you." I use the tip of my finger to push him to a rock and make him sit. "You, and Steve most mornings, during drill have eyes, and they are here." I point at my chest, "Don't look! Why?"

"I can't really give an explanation with out Steve getting mad."

"What are you talking about?"

He isn't listening, "I mean he's going to be furious that I brought you out here alone."

"Once again what are you talking about?"

"Steve, you know Steve Raquel, Sergeant Raquel? Mithros, you don't know? The whole Ride does. Maddie he likes you."

I'm stunned, and scared, what if he ever tried something? I mean I would like it, but Rosie would **kill** me! There's silence it's not quite awkward but its getting there.

He breaks the silence, "And I do to." Now it is awkward, and I'm sure that my mouth is open. All I can manage to do is sit down. I can feel his hand just above my shoulder.

"Oh man."

"That's all you can say? Oh man? Don't I at least deserve an _I'm sorry but I don't like you that way?_ And for you to run off into Steve's arms, and leave me, and for to have to father-" I did it, I just shut him up. No one's been able to do that before, but then again not many people stick their tongues down his throat. But this was not what I was expecting, for him to slowly raise his hand and up and caress my body yes, but push me away? Definitely not what I had expected.

"No," I could see tears in his eyes, and I could feel tears on my cheeks.

"But why?" my voice was barely more then a whisper.

"Steve likes you, sure I do to but, he liked you first he knows he has no chance with you, plus Roselyn would hurt him badly. But I can't, it hurts me not to kiss you, but it's what I must do."

"Just one kiss and this will never have happened. I just need to believe that this is real."

He hesitated but crosses the space between us quicker then lightening. He takes my hand and kisses each finger back and front, then the palm of my hand. With my spare hand I find his short cropped muddy blonde curls, and run my fingers thru them our lips meet and press hard, a good hard. I slide my tongue into his mouth, and I can feel his own tongue with it.

My back finds a tree, good thing to because I might fall. His hand finds my thigh and he moves it up to by bottom then across my stomach and up to my breast. We part and my lips find his neck and collarbone He feels good against, also I can feel him hard beneath me. It makes me want to shove him away at once, and pull him closer so he's almost in me at then same time.

_My tunic feels sticky and hot._ I'm not sure if I said it out loud or not, but the answer is clear either way.

Take it off.

A/N sorry to get so heavy soo soon but I'm trying to make something out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

My Story

Disclaimer…… do you know my name? Its Jenn, notice it's not Tammy.

Giggle.

_Giggle? I didn't giggle; I'm to calm to just lying here in Morgan's arms._

"Hum?" he says stirring.

"What?"

"Did you giggle?"

"No."

Giggle. We both bolt up suddenly. I can hear rustling in the bushes. I hand signal Morgan to go around while I go in front. He gives the signal and we both dig into the bushes to find:

"B-Ben?" Morgan stutters.

"Morgan," Ben says smugly. "And Corporal Leigh? Why what ever are you doing here? Hey, owwie that hurt."

Morgan had smacked him. "I didn't like your tone."

"I don't have a tone."

"Ok what are you doing here?"

"I'm just lying here in the woods with my friend here."

"Oh shut up." That one was me.

His friend has a glint in her eyes. "Why, Ben honey," at honey his face looked mean. "I believe that these two are, in cahoots."

Morgan's face went red. "Well we'll just have to let this juicy bit of gossip," I gave him a look. "Ah, not escape our lips." He knows what I can do. I saw him rub his collarbone, the very same one that I broke when he tried to grab me, but we're cool as long as he doesn't try anything.

"Just don't let Steve know ok? Please. It would hurt him so much." Morgan said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok, but you owe me." Ben said, "Now leave me and my friend were having our own fun."

Morgan held my hand as we walked back to the camp.

"Morgan? I thought that you didn't want to do this."

"Just till the camp, then it'll never have happened."

"I have duty watch tonight."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because the senior on watch with me is," I didn't have to finish we both knew the answer, Steve. "You don't want to give me up do you? Well, give me an answer before you tuck-in."

"Why?"

"Because, I will talk to Steve, either way."

"Either way, well I know one topic, me and Morgan are dating, but the other?"

"I like you."

"Oh god."

"Exactly."

"Swell, that's just swell."

"Swell? Ok I'm going to go talk to Rosie," we were at the camp already. "And no I'm not going to tell her anything."

"Well she knows, that I like you that is. Wait." He grabbed me and took me behind a tree and kissed me. "Ok, now you can go."

The rest of the day had been quite boring. Now it was night, and cool, I had on a light coat, not usually weather for this time of year.

"Leigh?" that was Chief Mercury, "Ok, you and Sergeant Raquel," Steve nods, "Are on watch. Do you think you can handle every thing?" We both nod. "Well Ma'am," He gestures over to where WO Verian is standing, "Will come check on you in a bit. Good night."

"Have a good day Leigh?"

I mumble something, but not even sure that I know what it is.

"That's good."

"Listen," I turn to him, "I talked to Morgan today. And he mentioned something interesting."

"I see," it was to dark to see his face very well, but I could tell that his voice was shaking.

"And, I just have to say, I feel the same way." I can just feel him light up beside me. "But there is one thing, he also told me that he, er" I was searching for the right word. "Admires me too, and well, ah gods, maybe Ben should really tell you."

"What? Alright, well here he is, I ah, should I ask him?"

"Yes, do, or I'll ask him, OI!" I half whisper. "Be-Sergeant Hazlet, can you do me a favour? Well I can't seem to get the right words," he gave me a look like I'm going to ruin you. "To explain what happened in the woods today."

"And you want me to explain. Very well. Steve, I've got to be honest with you. Morgan was kissed by our Maddie," he laughed, so did I for some reason.

"Steve,"

"Don't call me Steve, that's Sergeant Raquel to you. I can't believe it, I find a girl I like, who likes me back and what does she do? She kisses my best friend."

"Not just kiss, she was sucking his- you know what I'll just leave now."

"His what?"

"Face,"

"Sure."

"It's just that you know Rosie would never let me do anything to you." He turned away. "Steve,"

"I told you not to call me Steve."

"And I'm going to tell you something, I like you, and Morgan, and I don't think that it's going to change. I can't pick, because I really like you but Rosie, she will KILL me. But I really like Morgan, but I can't choose him because I like you to much. I don't like you more then him, I also don't like Morgan anymore then I like you. I can destroy a friend ship, believe me I've dreamt about this for a long time and-" He kissed me, the first thought, _push him away_, but of course I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around him and hold on.

A/N: Fluff Good. Right? Well this will change and I will get to some actual thought, soon.


End file.
